


Lost and Found

by ce_writes_things



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_writes_things/pseuds/ce_writes_things
Summary: 2015, on the run, and Bucky Barnes has no safe place. Once he meets a young girl with powers, he can't leave her behind. Then there are three things that Bucky fears, relationships, getting caught, and parenting a teenage daughter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people don't like first person POV, but it's how I wrote the story so I hope you like it.

**June 2015**

My life has never been as simple as most people thought it has. And the ones that do know, obviously don't give a shit. If they did, I might not be living off of scraps in the back alley of a hotel in Poland. All of the commotion today with the cops running through the area hasn't made trying to steal food easy. I've only had an apple that I stole from a local farmer's market. Even running from the grocer doing that probably burned all the calories from it. Well, I guess a girl has to eat. At least prison is free and it has food.

My clothes are literally ten years old, haven’t changed them in months. On a lucky week, the security guard leaves the garden in the middle of the city so I can wash my clothes in the pond there. I have a strange relationship with water. It’s like, whenever I wash my clothes, I put my hand out and imagine that it’s dry. Then boom, it’s dry. I’ve also made it happen on a couple of occasions with sand and other solid objects. It’s like when you use a weaving template, instead of removing, it becomes almost like the matter doesn’t exist and it’s free floating, but becomes itself again once it stops touching. 

There have been some reports of Inhuman experimentation in Belarus so I’ve been making sure to stay clear from there. I’m not even sure that I’m an Inhuman but having powers makes me a target nonetheless. Being an Inhuman could be kind of cool I guess, when you have nothing to do with your time. Sometimes I just spend time thinking of how life could be if I was an Avenger. That would be so cool. But there’s no way that they would let a thirteen year old orphan living off the streets of Poland be an Avenger.

I pulled my light brown hair into a ballet bun, I was able to find some pins at the market. The owner knew my parents, and he would let me take free clothes and toiletries on a good day. At least he hasn’t reported me to the authorities. At least I have control of my own life. The corner store isn’t far away so I started the short walk there. The weather isn’t awful this time of year so I’m actually happy taking my time to get there.

I step up the stone steps and see Pan Nowakowski selling to a tall man. I’ve seen him a few times before, he usually keeps to himself. He sounds like he has an American accent but doesn’t use the same slang that most Americans use. As I see him turn to walk out of the store, I hear an array of sirens come down the street and start shooting at the store I’M IN. 

I crouch down with a yelp. The sound of metal rebounding from metal fills the air as I look up. The main from before is deflecting bullets with his hand! I know this man from the papers. I’ve been seeing THE WINTER SOLDIER on trips to the corner store. I hear shouts come from outside.

“SHIT!” I hear the soldier yell as I see blood splatter on the floor. He must’ve gotten shot. He limps out of the store using the back door. 

Should I go after him? Maybe I could remove the bullet from his leg. That might end up in me getting shot though. Stop-I’ve read the papers, none of what he’s done is his fault. I need to help. 

I slipped out the back door behind the Soldier, ignoring Pan Nowakowski’s pleading for me to stay down. The soldier was leaning against the back door outside. 

“GET AWAY!” He shouts in demand. I approach him slowly, putting my hands out in front of me. I start using my powers to remove the bullet from his leg. He gives an antagonising scream as it plops on his pants. “How did you?” 

“I don’t know,” I responded. He gets up slowly. 

“Damn it” he swears. I can hear his heartrate picking up from over here as a bunch of men surround us. “Trust me?”

I don’t know what he’s about to do so I nod, there’s a good possibility that I’ll get shot either way. 

He grabs my shoulder as he jumps on top of the building next to us. My arms sling over his chest and he starts running from rooftop to rooftop. I hold on for dear life and try my hardest not to look down. Why am I going with him. He’s a Hydra spy, why am I trusting him?

He rolls onto the top of one of the other buildings on the street. I tuck my head in preparation for the harsh landing that never comes. I look up slightly and see us jumping through the air into a building. He runs through the staircase and jumps through the middle. 

I always thought that would be so much easier than walking down stairs. I guess it is.

He breaks down the doors with his fist. An array of bullets come at us but he blocks my head with his fist. He runs into the nearby forest and finally slows down. I slide off his back and try to stand up on my slightly shaking legs.

“Where did you bring me?” I ask him.

“Are you an Inhuman?” He asks me in English. Who knows, maybe that language is easier for him.

“I don’t know” I make sure to dictate. “Where did you bring me?”

“Forest” He answers, as if that wasn’t clear to me already. “If you want to go back, I won’t stop you. They’ll shoot on sight. I’m sorry for bringing you into this, I panicked.”

“It’s ok,” I tell him. “It’s not like I have anything to miss. What’s your name?”

He smiles for the first time since well, ever I guess. “I’m Bucky. What’s your name?”

“Anya” I put out my hand for him to shake. I can see his uncomfortable gaze upon it when he reaches out with his METAL hand. “I’ve been reading the papers, are you really ninety-seven years old?”

“Yeah I am. How old are you?”

“Thirteen” 

As I tell him his face contorts into confusion. “Why aren’t you in foster care?”

“I want to have control over my own life. Now I’m talking with THE Sergeant Barnes.” I smile.

“One last question, why aren’t you scared of me?” 

“I think everyone deserves a second chance.”

“What if they don’t deserve it?”

I shake my head. “Then that’s not our call to make. So are we going to sleep in the middle of nowhere or do you have some other idea?”

“Know how to pitch a tent?” He asks. I shake my head. If I did, I wouldn’t be living in the rain all year. 

~~~

I finished stirring the oatmeal that he had packets of in a small tin. I wouldn’t expect something this small to be able to fill him up. Well it won’t, but I don’t think he would complain to me about it. I should give him some extra.

“It’s ready,” I announced over my shoulder. 

I spoon a small bit into one of Bucky’s bowls and take it for myself. I give the rest of the tin to Bucky to eat.

“You need some,” Bucky tells me with kinder eyes than I think I’ve ever seen before. It was definitely not something I would expect from one of the most successful assassins of the twentieth century.

“I have a slow metabolism, it’s fine.” He doesn’t look totally convinced but he continues eating.

He puts the tin down as I finnish up as well. He must eat very quickly. “We’ll head to Romania tomorrow. I have a contact there. We’ll have to create fake ids. What do you want your name to be?”

“Anya seems easiest. It’s not like I had any identification here.”

We continue discussing our plan for the next two days. THen we settle down as the sunsets over the nearby lake. 

When it comes time for us to sleep, I walk into the tent and attempt to curl into a ball for heat. I’m not sure where Bucky is but he might not be going to sleep. We are kind of on the run after all. 

I seem to be corrected as he crouches into the tent. 

“Are you cold?” He asks. 

‘Why would he care if I’m cold? What should I answer? “No”

“I can see you shivering. Plus, I know the damage the cold can do to your lungs.” 

He sits down next to me on the floor and slightly opens his arms. I shuffle a little closer to him. Wow, he’s a living heater. There’s something almost paternal about him from this angle. I fall asleep quickly. I don’t have any dreams about the fire like normal or wake up scared for no reason. I felt something I haven’t felt in years, safe.


End file.
